His Poem for Her Picture
by xXx LoverGirl xXx
Summary: Arnold is paired up with Helga on a project of literature and art. But when Helga keeps pushing Arnold away will she push him too far?
1. The Assignment

**Chapter 1. The Assignment**

It was a regular school day, with the same routine. Nothing changed, nothing different. Mr. Simmons had already been in the class when the children walked in from lunchtime recess. One by one they made it to their individual desks. The children were talking and cracking jokes, as they moved swiftly to their desk and got out their English books.

Mr. Simmons stood up from his chair behind his desk, tucked in his chair and said "Children, settle down now, I have a new poetry project for you all. I would like this project done by Friday and I will be picking for you partners."

Mr. Simmons counted out the amount of children in the first row. Gave a little bundle of papers to the head of that row, and then did the same with the rest.

Some of the kids began to talk to one another in hopes they get their friends. Helga turned around to her friend Phoebe who was in front of her and said "Hey Phoeb's since we will probably get together lets go over to your house tonight to do this thing." Helga was just stubborn and hurting on the inside, her callused skin that she lived with was someone else she didn't even like. Phoebe was understanding of this and enjoyed to be bosses around so with her cheerful self she answered with a simple "Of course."

Arnold another student in this class turned around to his friend Gerald "Hey Gerald, do you think we will get to be partners?" Arnold was a soft hearts boy who was shorter than most, but what he lacked in height he gained in his heart. Arnold was completely selfless and always tried to help others. Gerald who was his friend was calm, cool and collected, he was a legend among his peers.

Gerald answered Arnold with "Who knows really, it would be cool. But as long as I don't get…" Gerald whispered the next few words so others could hear. "…Helga Pataki as a partner, I'm okay." Arnold just chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Although he wasn't even sure what he thought of her. He knew her to be a trapped soul who was merely trying to protect her self against others. But he also knew from that thought, that she was kind and sweet on the inside.

The truth was he did like like her he just doesn't believe it. He was still in denial about himself possibly like liking the meanest girl in class. He didn't think there was anyway possible she would ever like him as a friend let alone more than a friend. Gerald turned around because Mr. Simmons was going to put them with their partners now.

"Alright so lets see, how about Rhonda and Herald together?" Mr. Simmons although was the teacher he also sometimes stated things as if the students had any say in the matter. Herald looked and Rhonda, Rhonda looked at Herald back and she smiled. Herald turned redder than as usual he let out a whine "No, Mr. Simmons please don't put me with her. Please!" Rhonda how ever was not the type of girl to take rejection so she added to Mr. Simmons "Oh Mr. Simmons never mind him, he's glad we're partners."

Mr. Simmons just scratched his head and continued.

"Alright Eugene with Sheena."

Eugene and Sheena sat across from each other Sheena looked delightfully at Eugene and Eugene smiled back, but when he turned away he sighed in grief.

"Stinky and Lila."

Stinky and Lila looked at each other and beamed at each other.

"Nadine and Curly."

Curly rubbed his palms together and roared with an evil laugh. Nadine just sat there with a blank stare; she had no idea how to respond.

"Gerald and Phoebe."

Gerald and Phoebe were also sitting next to each other, Phoebe shyly grinned at him and Gerald gave Phoebe a charming smirk. Arnold then looked around the room to see who was left. Including himself there was Park, Brainy, Iggy, Lorenzo, Torvald, Gloria, Billy, Joey, Sid, Peapod Kid, Robert and Helga. "_Please give me Park to work with._" Arnold thought to himself, hoping Mr. Simmons would read his mind.

It came to only five people left including himself there was Gloria, Torvalt, Sid and Helga. "_No, please don't give me Helga! Give me Gloria, Torvalt or even Sid, anyone less but her._" Arnold yelled inside his head with worry and doubt. There was nothing wrong with Helga or anything he just knew she could be hard to work with sometimes.

Helga was anticipated with excitement; only on the inside of course she loved the idea of possibly being partners with Arnold. Helga had a reputation to uphold and was not going to show that she cared. Gerald and Phoebe were both unsure of what might happen. Both didn't know if Arnold and Helga being partners would be a good idea.

Mr. Simmons named the second last group of partners out loud "How about Arnold and Glor… No actually instead lets have Gloria, Torvalt and Sid together and Arnold and Helga." Arnold couldn't believe that Mr. Simmons almost paired him with Gloria and then changed his mind. Now he was with Helga, but he also knew sometimes she surprised him so he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. "_Alright I know Helga can be difficult but maybe this time she will surprise me like she often times does._" Arnold convinced him self by those thoughts and put on a face that didn't show how sour he was a few moments before.

Helga on the other hand practically screamed from the inside out, however she kept her tongue behind her teeth. Arnold and Helga looked at each other Helga gave Arnold an evil grin and said, "Well, well, well, football head, it looks like it will be just you and me." Helga almost giggles out loud in enthusiasm, but she stopped her self because she knows that's not her outside self. Arnold narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore Helga's sentence that somehow bothered him. He replied with "Yes I guess so Helga." Helga felt all warm inside with those words; everyone else was talking to their partners so they didn't notice the conversation between the two.

Mr. Simmons began to speak "Alright kids, now I want you to sit near your partner. Turn your desks near each other or even switch desks with someone." Everyone in the room moved around, Arnold and Phoebe switched places.

"Now if you notice on the rubric I have provided you, will be grade on four things, Literature, Performance, Design and Teamwork. I want you and your partner to create a poem and some form of drawing. Whether the drawing is paint, a sketch, a sculpture or just anything you create to represent the poem. The creation you come up with I expect to be presented on Friday right about this time. Are there any questions?"

Mr. Simmons finished and Herald had a question for him, "Mr. Simmons can I switch my partner for someone else?" Before Mr. Simmons answered Rhonda had something to say, "Herald, why are you complaining? You know you want to be my partner, don't worry Mr. Simmons he doesn't want to switch his partner." Mr. Simmons sighed and nodded and he then tried again. "Are there anymore questions?" No one answered him, "Great, get to work everyone and don't hesitate to ask me anything as you go." Mr. Simmons said and then headed back to his desk and began to mark the Math test the children did before lunch.

Helga turned around to face Arnold and stated "Alright hair boy, you're going to do the poem and I'm going to draw something."

"Now wait a minute Helga, that's not fair I want to draw. Why can't you just do the poem and I draw, or maybe we could both work together on the poem and the art like the teacher wants." Arnold wasn't in the mood to let Helga get him down or tare him down. He made sure he would take a stand against her demanding tendencies.

"Well what if I don't want to write a poem? I'm not good at them."

Helga knew that she had just told a terrible lie. She didn't consider herself a great poet above most but she did know she wasn't a novice either. Arnold wasn't sure he believed her, although he had never heard he write poetry but he could tell she was no illiterate. Arnold also didn't want conflict to start off right off the bat so he just replied, "Helga I don't know much about poetry but clearly you don't want anything to do with it. So how about you draw the picture I will help you with the coloring or anything else you might need help with. I will write the poem and while I'm writing if you come up with a good idea or you would know how to improve in some areas I want to you to help me also, does this sound fair?"

Helga was amused by the way her beloved was taking control of the situation to avoid conflict. Helga however was not going to show her satisfaction in this situation so she kept her face looking stern. She rolled her eyes for effect and answered, "Whatever Football Head." Arnold knew that was her way of agreeing in probably the nicest way she could share at that moment.

The spent for a good hour discussing what kind of poem Arnold should write. They couldn't seem to decide, Arnold wanted to write a love poem. Helga didn't like that and suggested a nature poem; Arnold didn't like that because he knew he would rhyme trees with grass. Helga suggested to Arnold for him to write a dark poem, Arnold of course didn't go for it. In the end Arnold said, "Helga, I'm the one writing the poem let me decide what kind of poem it is. Look around the room everyone has already started their poems. Some people are already done their poems and moved to the art part or vise versa."

Helga was remaining calm but inside she was sad, she knew he was right. However she also knew that when he wrote the love poem it would be about Ruth or Lila not Helga. "Yeah I guess your right football head, it better be the best poem ever though, and I hate those stupid love poems." Helga threw back at Arnold, with another thought in her mind calling her a "_liar_". She tried her hardest to ignore the pesky voice. Arnold nodded and then he started to discuss with Helga about what would be best for her to draw.

"Don't tell me what to draw football head, I'll create what I want to." Helga didn't like others trying to tell her what to do. However Arnold was also the only person she would ever listen to for advice or anything in general except for Phoebe. What Helga didn't like here was the situation in general, she felt like the things she would draw would be more of what Arnold would want to match his love poem to some other broad. If she was going to draw a picture to match his poem, she wanted Arnolds poem to be for her and her picture for Arnold. She didn't like drawing a love picture for some girl she could careless for.

"Helga be reasonable, if you won't let me help you, you at the very least need to decide soon because Friday is in two days." Arnold was tried from a long day and just wanted the project to be done already. Helga however wanted to be safe and secure from being hurt.

"Arnoldo don't worry about it, I will have the picture done by Friday. You just need to write the poem and I'll draw my picture, okay?" Helga didn't mean to talk her anger out on Arnold but she just didn't know how to properly show her affections without scaring him, without being rejected and letting someone see that side of her. Arnold didn't say a word began to write down on the paper a sentence and that sentence turned into three more.

Arnold looked up at Helga and said "Here what do you think of this?

A pretty soul

A tender heart

Something they hide from me

Bites like a shark"

Helga looked it over and said "Hair boy you have completely lost it this time. First of all how can someone have a pretty soul but bite like a shark? None of the sentences really rhyme and the ones that do are not even near each other. Plus poems are normally put into beats, like a song." Arnold looked back at his page he then looked at Helga and answered back "You know what you're right Helga, thanks for pointing that out. Are you sure you don't want to do the poetry part? It looks like you know a little more about it than I do."

Helga knew he was right and not that she didn't want to because she did, she just couldn't live with her self if he found out the poem is about him. She knew the only poems she could make were love poems about him.

"No thanks bucko, I don't think I would be able to write a love poem, that stuff is too sappy for me." Helga told Arnold meanwhile she says to herself "_Yeah right!_" "Okay Helga if you insist." Arnold replied but somehow thought she would be a better person for the job.

"Class time to rap things up, there's only a few moments left of today so I have a few things I would like to go through first." Mr. Simmons announced to the children. The kids started to move to grab their things and then go back to their regular desks. Before Arnold switched places with Phoebe again he suggested to Helga, "Maybe after school you could come over so we could work on this project? Would that be okay with your mom?" Helga couldn't believe what she had just heard, she had a million thoughts racing through her head and she was worried she might droll. Not because Arnold was so attractive to her, but because she felt like her brain had just turned into mush. Helga made her self come back from her trip to Venus she had just taken. "I guess that would be okay, football head. Miriam won't care if I come over and Bob won't be home till later so it doesn't matter." Helga tried to explain while sounding cool, she didn't want Arnold to hear anything else in her voice.

Arnold then switched places with Phoebe and Mr. Simmons began to talk about the Math test and how some people were going to have re-take the test. He handed the tests back. He then gave the children a review of what the next day might look like. The bell rang and the kids walked out of the class and towards their individual lockers.

Helga went to her locker and told Phoebe the exciting news. "So I'm going to Arnolds house tonight to work on our project." Helga explained in a matter-of-fact tone that clearly showed she was bragging. "That's great Helga, out of all of those years that you weren't invited to his house, but you manage to somehow go in his room. This time you're actually aloud." Phoebe replied with hush tones so no one would hear this conversation.

"I'm also going to journey to my partners home tonight to work on this project."

Phoebe smiled. Helga knew how much Phoebe enjoyed Gerald's company, Helga smiled back.

"Well Phoebe I hope things go good for you and Geraldo."

"Me too, I also hope your trip to Arnolds turns out like you want."

"Thanks Phoeb's good luck." Helga smiled and winked back at her friend.

Arnold walked over to Helga with his bag on his left shoulder and said to her, "Let's go Helga." Helga nodded her head, closed her locker, threw her backpack over her back and walked away with the oval shaped boy towards the front door. Gerald met up with Phoebe and they also walked in that direction the other two before them had gone.

Although on the bus Arnold and Helga sat together, neither on of them spoke. Helga couldn't' think of anything to say about the project and Arnold was daydreaming. As the got to Arnold's house they got off the bus, and went inside. "Grandma, Grandpa? I'm home!" Arnold shouted for this grandparents who were somewhere in the large boarding house.

"Eh Short Man, you home already?" Phil responded with, while walking out of the living room. "Grandpa, I come home everyday at this time." Arnold said back to his grandfather. Phil smiled and answered with a matter of fact tone, "Well I knew that Arnold, so you brought you friend over. What your name again?" Helga who stood beside Arnold answered back "My names Helga." Phil nodded his head and replied, "That's right, darn I forgot. Well enjoy yourselves; I'm going to go back to my book. At the end of the book there's a big twist where Meg betrays her twin sister." Phil left the room and went into the room he was in before.

"So Helga are you going to call and tell your mom you're here?" Arnold turned towards Helga and asked as she began to walk away. Helga turned around and answered, "Nah, Miriam won't even notice I'm not there. Come on Football head lets get to work." Arnold however wouldn't move and replied with, "Helga your mother does love you and she will notice if you're not there. You should call her before we start." Helga rolled her eyes and as she walked over to the public phone in the front entrance she said, "Alright Hair Boy, but honestly it doesn't matter either way."

Helga called her mom and explained the situation, Miriam understood and they both hung up. Arnold and Helga then walked up the stairs and towards his room. None of the board tenants seemed to be insight so they peaceful made it to Arnold's room.

Arnold put his bag on his computer desk and then pulled out his remote and turned on the music and flipped his chair to come out from hiding. Meanwhile Helga was taking a moment to realize out of all the times she had been in this room without permission; she was now allowed and took a moment to soak in the experience by full. After Arnold had pulled out the couch she made herself at home without saying a word and placing herself on the couch with her beg right next to her by her feet. Arnold joined her on the couch with a book he had pulled out of his backpack and a pencil from his desk.

Helga had pulled her English out from her beg along with her lucky purple pen. Arnold and Helga both sat on an angle to face each other. Arnold flipped to one page in his book and broke the silence, "Okay I had some idea's on the way over here and I want to know what you think." Arnold said and then didn't leave time for Helga to respond so he started to recite his poem aloud.

"A tree without leaves

a song without lyrics

an aimless being

is how I feel when

you're not there?"

And again before Helga could state her opinion, Arnold spoke again.

"My favorite things

an ice cream bowl

and sugar too

I like like you

do you like like

me too?"

Helga sat there in silence to figure out what he just said. "_Calm down Helga, this isn't about you. These poems are about Lila or Ruth, don't get your hopes up high."_ Helga had to tell herself because she felt for a moment that he liked her back.

Meanwhile Arnold was confused by his own words and thought to him self, "_Why did I just say that last part? That wasn't in the poem originally. I don't understand either originally these poems were supposed to be for Lila. Why do I feel like it's not for her than? … Did I just tell Helga G. Pataki I liked her? That's crazy I don't like her! … Or do I?_" Arnold had finally admitted to himself that he liked her and found himself at a loss of what to do next.

Fortunately Helga broke the silence with, "The first poem feels a bit empty, it's almost if it's lacking something. The second makes no sense, you started off saying by 'My favorite things' so then you list them 'ice cream' and 'sugar' but you don't say how 'like liking' someone is a favorite thing. If you're going to throw something out there like that you need a build in. I'm going to say you don't know much about poetry so you're going to write your poem in the form of a song. Alright Arnoldo?" Helga tried to remain cool about this project, as if it were no big deal. But she knew she was starting to sound like more intermediate level.

So they went on like that for an hour, Arnold would randomly put words together and Helga would explain why it was a preposterous poem. Arnold was getting frustrated that he could seem to make words in a sentence go together. Helga was upset because she couldn't stand Arnolds lack of knowledge on this subject. She knew in her heart she truly did want to write the poem but she couldn't bare to think of the possibility someone finding out her poem was about the Football Head she secretly adored.

"Listen Helga maybe I should just do the drawing and you should write the poem, you know more about this than me."

Helga shook her head in disagreement. "No I don't write poems let alone sappy gag me ones."

"You know Helga some how I don't believe you, but whatever you say Helga."

"That's right Football Head whatever I say." Helga fell back on the couch and crossed her arms.

Arnold took a look at Helga, trying to figure her out. He didn't like the person she pretends to be. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend you don't care about things you clearly do and then brush it off with one of your sarcastic remarks. I know I've said this before and I'll say it again. Helga I know you're just a nice girl who is trying to protect yourself. You don't have to push everyone away; you don't have to pretend to be someone else with me. I know who you are and it's only us here, no one here is going to hurt you."

Helga sat there for a second not knowing what to say. "_Oh dear sweet Arnold, you know me. You truly understand, and I wish I could share my complete soul to you. Tell you how my thoughts and feelings work together like clockwork. I'm completely and utterly helpless in love with you. You and your wonderfully oblong head of yours I could stay in your embrace for eternity. I should tell you exactly how I feel!_"

"Listen Football head you may think you got me figured out, but you don't!" "_Stop" _"Who do you think you are?" "_Stop it!" _"You think just because your name is Arnold you can say what you want when you want." "_Please stop it!" _"Well I got news for you bucko I'm not someone different than the way I'm acting I'm me. I'm mean and crude. Don't try to understand cause you don't, you never will Paste-for-brains!" _"Why did you say all that Helga?"_

Arnold looked angry, he put his paper and pen down on the couch and walked a few paces forward and then turned around. He raised his arm and pointed his index finger at Helga G. Pataki.

"Helga, I was just trying to help, help you; and all you did was yell at me. You do this all the time, not just today. You always push everyone away from you and like it. You like pushing others away; do you honest hate people that much? Do you honestly hate me that much?"

Arnold put his arm down. Helga was shocked at Arnold's rage being directed to her. She in fact forgot for a second he asked her a question. "_Oh Arnold, forgive me for my unthinkable behavior that causes you to be so bothered."_

"Listen Yuts I don't hate you and I don't hate the world like you may think. I just want this stupid project done so I can get out of here."

"Why? Is it really that hard to be around me? Are you really that disgusted by me?"

"_No, not discussed. Jeez, these are some tough questions he's throwing at me." _ "Never said I was disgusted did I bucko?"

"No but your actions speak louder than your words."

"I don't hate you, no matter how I act. I don't hate you and never will Geek bait."

"Then can you show a little respect to me in my home and not call me names or talk to me rudely?"

"_I want to Arnold, I truly do. I just can't seem to get my words out. Every time I plan to say something good, something else comes out instead. They're not even my words, but that of a cold-blooded monster." _"I'll treat you with respect if you try to not help me. I don't need your help nor do I want it."

"If you don't want my help that's fine, I can't force you to do anything. But this is hindering our project this. We need to stop fighting."

"I didn't start the fighting did I though? You were the one who spoke first. I just made sure you knew how it actually was, instead of your fantasy you live in called life." _"Oh really Helga? 'Fantasy you live in called life, real mature.'"_

"Why is it so wrong to be as you say, living in a fantasy? The world isn't that bad we have so much compared to others. I don't know where my parents are and maybe my family isn't rich but I have lots to be thankful for."

"Yeah well I don't have as much as you do. At least your family loves you." Helga realized what she said after and wanted to take her words back. _"What's the matter with me? It's because it's him. Shut up!"_

"Your family loves you Helga, maybe all they need is some trust from you to let them prove you wrong."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it Spit Wad."

Arnold's anger grew again. "Don't call me names, Helga." He stepped closer to where Helga was sitting.

"What are you going to do, twerp?"

"Stop it Helga!" He moved another step closer.

"Make me Geek bait."

"Helga!" He stepped another step, their noses were practically touching

"What Zygote?"

Arnold and Helga stared at each other for a few long moments when Grandpa's voice interrupted their thoughts from outside the room and down Arnold's stairs.

"Arnold is your little friend staying for dinner?"

Before Helga could even decide if she was, Arnold decided for her. "No Grandpa, she was just about to leave." Helga became discouraged but understood. Arnold stepped back a few steps and turned around. He crossed his arms and stared at the nothingness that lay before him. Helga nodded her head, stood up, put away her things in her backpack and left without a word.

On the way home Helga began to talk to herself, _"Now you've done it ole girl. You really messed it up this time. Wasn't it really so bad if you talked about your wants and needs with Arnold? Was it really so wrong for you to trust him? He was only trying to help, only trying to be there for you."_

"Oh Arnold if only I could share my admiration for you.

If only I was as strong as you are.

If only I could tell you all that I am, that I love you.

That my parents are crude to me and I'm scared others, including yourself will never accept me for who I am.

Oh Arnold."

Helga stopped in her track due to excessive breathing behind her back; she didn't need to look for she knew who it was. Her face became cross and she gave Brainy a backhand sucker punch. She then began walking home once more.

Helga arrived home, said hello to her parents. She then walked slowly and heavily up the stairs into her room. She put her backpack in the corner of her room near her bed and window. Helga walked over to her closet, turned on the light inside the closet and began to talk to the statue she had build out of toothpicks and toothpaste.

"Oh my dearest,

Must I be forever enslaved to my own cruel words that fall off of my tongue?

The words that betray me from my thought patterns

My own unfortunate unwanted words that lie every time my lips depart.

For I alone are a Jekle and Hyld

I cannot seem to separate the evil from the outside

From my kind and soft hearted inside

A person who I don't even think I've met yet

I yearn to search for the real me, the person whom I want to be

Oh lovely soul, come show me the way_."_

"Oh man that's good I need to write it down." Helga crawled over to the open hard covered book in front of her glorious shrine. She pulled her out purple pen that was in her shirt and picked up the book. She took it with her as she turned off the light in the closet, and closed the door behind her. Helga began writing as she walked.

Once Helga had finished, she placed the hard covered book on her nightstand and proceeded to getting ready for bed. Once she was done she made her way over to her bed to lie down. Before falling asleep she once more reminded herself of how she had treated Arnold. She fell asleep angry.


	2. Understanding Helga's Core

**Chapter 2. Understanding Helga's Core**

The next day when last period rolled around; Mr. Simmons decided to have the kids work on something else other than the project. Helga was disappointed and Arnold was relieved. The rest of the class moved by slowly and then the bell rang to notify everyone the day was over. The students stood up and began to walk out one by one. Helga had already left and Arnold was behind the last student in line to leave.

"Arnold, can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Mr. Simmons. Arnold just shrugged and moved over to the teacher's desk.

"I was just wondering how your project is going with Helga."

"Well, not so good actually. She wants to be the one who draws the picture and I am the one to write the poem. But the problem is, I don't know how to write poems. I can't seem to write any other type of poem than a love poem. I wrote one last night but I don't think it's very good. Also last night we bumped heads a bit and I had to ask her to leave." _"That's not right, you threw her out. Shush brain!"_

Mr. Simmons looked at the ceiling, had his left elbow be held by his right and used the index and thumb hold his chin as he thought. After a few seconds he let his hands rest on his desk, which he was leaning on and looked down at Arnold.

"Did you know Arnold, Helga's poems are quite exceptional. In fact I would say her poems are always the best in the class. Do you know what kind of poems she writes?"

Arnold shook his head.

"Romance."

"But she said she hates sappy love poems."

"Well maybe she just didn't want to write one this time."

"But why is that?"

"That for you to figure out, and you know Arnold I choose you two to be partners for a reason."

"What's the reason Mr. Simmons?"

"Helga has a hard time seeing the good things in life and communicating well with others around her. You on the other hand have great people skills. However you two are the most creative out of the class. Not that the other students like Gloria isn't creative but there's something about you two working together that's special."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Simmons. I'll see you tomorrow." With that being said, Arnold left the room and headed towards Helga's locker. Helga was putting some of her books in her backpack.

"Hi Helga." Helga looked up at Arnold almost stunned but didn't say a word.

"So I was thinking maybe I could come over to finish our project tonight?"

Helga didn't say anything for a second. _"Arnold, Arnold wants to come over to my place to do the project? After all that I had done to him, oh yes, yes, yes you can come over. Wait no you can't I have to meet with Dr. Bliss after school."_

"Sorry Football head but I've got be somewhere in a bit."

"That's okay how about later?"

"Are you sure?"

"_What do you mean 'Are you sure?' Helga?"_

"Yeah it's no trouble."

"No I mean you don't mind coming over, with Big Bob and Miriam both being home at the same time?"

"_Oh so that's what she meant."_

"No should I mind?"

"Well I guess not, since there's no stopping you Bucko, you came come after six okay?"

Helga then closed her locker and walked away. _"Big Bob you better not mess this up for me."_

Arnold went to his locker grabbed his things and went home. "Grandpa, Grandma I'm home." He shouted when he walked through the door of the boarding house.

"Ah, there you are Short Man." Phil just came out of living room to greet Arnold and Gertrude came out of the kitchen. "Hello their Kimba!" Gertrude shouted while swinging her spatchula around in the air.

"Grandpa I want to know, what would you do if you wanted to help someone because you truly like them, but they don't want any of it?"

"Are you talking about the girl who came over yesterday with the one eyebrow?"

"Yes Grandpa I am."

"Eh, Short Man do you have crush on her?"

Arnold's cheeks turned red and shook his head. "No Grandpa I…"

"Sure you don't Short Man, I'm not sure I believe that. But to answer your question, some people just need sometime to talk to others. I mean look at your Grandmother and I. I had to wait such a long time, for her to finally explain why she was picking on me all the time."

"Wait, Grandma was the one who was picking on you when you were a kid?"

"That's right Arnold, didn't I tell ya it was Pookie?"

"No Grandpa you didn't."

"Well I'm telling you now."

"But how does this help?"

"Well, I think the girl really does like you, she's just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Beats me, anyway got to go back to my book now, I'm almost finished."

Arnold turned to his Grandma for advice this time as Phil walked out of the room.

"What do you think Grandma?"

Arnold's Grandma stopped waving the plastic item around and came over to Arnold. She put her hands on her knees as she bent down to be at eye level with the young boy.

"I think she does have a crush on you, and I agree with your Grandpa. I think she's scared too. When I was your age I was mean to your Grandpa because my older sister Fife was often outshining me and I felt rejected. The only time I got attention was when I picked on Phil. I had such a crush on him I made any attempt possible to be noticed by him. I also like your young friend, was scared. Scared that the only person I truly cared for at the time wouldn't like me the same way back."

"So Helga doesn't hate me, actually quite opposite; and the only reason why she's mean is because she's scared I will hurt her? Are you sure?"

"Oh I don't know Arnold, I'm just telling you how I was and maybe that's true for her but I don't know her that well."

Arnolds Grandmother then proceeds to attack the air as if something, like a fly was there. Arnold began to walk up the stairs and continues to the next stairs that lead to his room. He threw his backpack in his closet, and grabbed his remote to change the mood in the room, to be more coffee house like. Arnold placed the remote down next to his computer. He turned the Windows XP on and waited for the desktop screen to show up. He opened the program "Word" and then stared at the screen.

"_I think she does have a crush on you, and I agree with your Grandpa. I think she's scared too…." "…I also like your young friend, was scared. Scared that the only person I truly cared for at the time wouldn't like me the same way back."_

Arnold began to talk to himself out loud. "You know Helga liking you actually makes sense. It would explain a lot of things. For example in the summer time, when we were trying to save the neighborhood she pretended to be someone else to help us."

"When I found out it was she, I cornered her for an answer, which I shouldn't have done. But because I did she began to burr out she loves me and she built shrines for me. What, and weirdest part is that she kissed me. Right then and there. My head was spinning none of that made sense. Well not until now, why did I push her away after all of that? Maybe that's why she's scared of rejection, because I pushed her away before."

Arnold sat there for a few seconds to consider all that he had told himself. Although he was talking to himself, most of the things he just spuued made sense; and he had to let his thoughts adjust to such thinking.

"Well now that you know the truth, what are you going to do about it?"

Arnold sat there for a second to decide which way to go from there. Then he got an idea in his head, a wonderful idea. He just hoped his plan would work. Arnold sat up straight and began to type in "Word". After two hours of editing, revising and then editing again, Arnold was finally happy with his work. He checked the clock and it was five thirty.

Arnold printed his paper on his printer and turned off the room's power with this remote. To stop the music, the lights show and put away his lounge chair. Arnold grabbed the newly printed-paper and left the room with it.

The boy with the unusual head took out his mp3 player and began to listen to some smooth jazz. He didn't know where Helga was at this time, so Arnold took his time walking to her house. He was around the corner of the block; on his left he noticed a bus coming toward her house and wondered if she would be on it. He turned the corner to see her walking off of the city bus.

"Hey Helga!"

Helga turned her head to see a short boy with funny hair and a weird head, running towards her. "_Oh my sweet Arnold, you arrived just as I came home, how I long for you to meet me as I get home everyday for the rest of my…"_

"Football Head, I didn't except to see you so early."

"Well I finished the poem I wrote and since it was five-thirty, I figured that coming over right after wouldn't be a big deal."

"You finished your poem?"

"That's right, can we go in so I can read it to you? I want to see what you think."

"Sure."

They walked up the cement stairs and Helga opened the door to let them in. She walked in first and Arnold followed.

"Mom, Dad I'm home and I have Arnold here with me."

"Who." Big Bob yelled from the family room.

"Arnold."

"Who's that?" Big Bob replied

Helga slapped her forehead, Helga walked over to the entrance of the family room and Arnold came over to stand beside her. Big Bob moved his eyes from the T.V. and looked at the two with a blank tired stare.

"Oh yeah, hey Alfred, how's it going?"

Bob turned his face to look back at the T.V. again.

"Actually Mr. Pataki it's Arnold, and I'm doing fine thank you."

"Humph, oh yeah whatever."

"Well glad to see you too Bob."

Helga and Arnold moved to the kitchen to see Miriam sleeping by her blender. Helga rolled her eyes and walked over to her mothers still body. Arnold followed not sure what to think.

"Miriam, oh Miriam. Earth to Miriam!"

Miriam awoke from the loud voice that had been shouting at her. Miriam was dazed and looked at her surroundings. Miriam was clearly confused where she was; she now turned toward her daughter who showed anger on her face. Arnold came to stand beside Helga.

"Mom, I'm home and Arnold is here."

Miriam stood up and began to smile at the two youngsters before her. Helga's arms were crossed and still looked bitter. Arnold next to her looking bewildered, he also however looked concerned.

"Oh hi there honey how was your day."

"I was just peachy Miriam thanks for asking, how was your day."

"It was good honey, thank you for asking. Hello their Arnold, nice to see you again."

Arnold smiled at the question and answered back, "Hello Mrs. Pataki. Thank you it's nice to see you to."

"Arnold you're such a good boy, you can come over to see Helga anytime you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Pataki."

"_Arnold said 'Thank you…' he didn't say 'Why would I want to come over?' Oh my dearest Arnold thou are aloud to visit any time thy big heart desires."_

"Don't get use to it Miriam, he's only over for homework."

"Uh huh right, well let me know if you kids need anything."

"Sure Miriam I will."

Helga turned and started to walk out of the room, Arnold followed close behind her. Half way up the stairs Helga began to speak, "I bet you were wishing you didn't come over now."

"No I still don't mind being over."

"_Arnold still doesn't mind?" _Helga sighed to herself in a girly tone.

They arrived in Helga's room she quickly opened her closet door. Threw her backpack in there in the right direction so she wouldn't destroy her shrine. She shut the door right away and heard sounds of books falling. Helga's face cringed at sound that had just caused her grief.

"What's in there Helga?" Arnold moved over to Helga in front of the door she was blocking.

"Nothing, it's just a closet" Helga's tone was anxious and her face shown apprehension. Arnold tried to look over at Helga's shoulder.

"But what's inside that made that sound?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Helga spread her arms wide to prohibit Arnold from passing.

Arnold rolled his eyes, walked over to the desk to grab a chair. He pulled the chair from out of the desk and brought it near Helga's bed.

"Whatever Helga, now can I read you the poem?"

Helga took a deep breath and let it back out. Helga walked over to her bed and sat down.

"If it will make you feel better to tell me Bucko."

Arnold unfolded the paper and looked down on the poem, took a deep breath and…

"Hey Olga, go get me a soda."

Helga rolled her eyes turned her attention from her dearest and now turned to face the door.

"It's Helga dad, and why don't you get it yourself you have legs."

Arnold began to scan the room and he switched his attention from the conversation before him. He noticed how feminine her room had been even though she acted so tough at school. Arnold noticed her stuffed bear that laid next to Helga's pillow. Arnold's eyes moved from the bed to her night table and the items that sat there. On the table sat a clock, lamp and a pink book with a purple pen sitting between the pages it was open to. Arnold's chair was close enough that he could see the page from where he sat. Arnold began to read the literature Helga wrote the night before.

"_Oh my dearest, _

_Must I be forever enslaved to my own cruel words that fall off of my tongue? _

_The words that betray me from my thought patterns_

_My own unfortunate unwanted words that lie every time my lips depart. _

_For I alone are a Jekle and Hyld_

_I cannot seem to separate the evil from the outside_

_From my kind and soft hearted inside _

_A person who I don't even think I've met yet_

_I yearn to search for the real me, the person whom I want to be_

_Oh lovely soul, come show me the way."_

Arnold couldn't believe the words that had been written on the page. Helga didn't turn her face fast enough witness the events that happened to occur. Arnold was so lost he didn't see the look of horror that arouse on Helga's face. Helga reached over to close the book and took it for her hands. She then put the book under the bed on the opposite side she was sitting on. Arnold watched as she did the following and was surprised.

"Did you write those?"

"Uh, yeah. So what Football Head?"

"But you said you don't like sappy love poems."

"_Wow, Mr. Simmons was right."_

"Well whatever, maybe I just wanted to see if I could write one. Got a problem with that?"

"No I…"

"Good, you better not let this get out you're dead meat!"

"Helga, why would I tell someone this?"

"I don't know."

"Have I ever done something like that before?"

"I don't think so."

"Would I ever do something like that?"

"No."

"Then why would you assume that I would?" Arnold was annoyed that Helga would suggest that he would hurt her like that.

"I don't know." _"Good job Helga, you're making him upset again. Why do you have to mess everything up like that?"_

"Helga who was that for?"

"What?" Helga was caught completely off guard by his question and was at a loss of words.

"_Why did you ask her that? I guess I must've been so caught up in actually thinking those words; I ended up saying them. I have to say something now, she's expecting an answer."_

"Who was the person you wrote poem for?"

"No one, didn't you hear Hair Boy? I just wanted to see if I could write one."

"But you must've gotten your inspiration from someone."

"I got the strong bad romance poem from my cat." _"Your cat, really Helga? That's so fake he will know it."_

"Helga I don't like it that you're making fun of me, I came over to read you the poem so we could finish the project together."

"That's fine Arnold I don't need your help to finish it, you can go home." _"If he goes home he won't find out about my closet, my poem and my love."_

"Why do you have to push me way all the time?"

"I'm not pushing you away…"

"Yes you are." Arnold interrupted. "Is it really so hard to trust me even if it's just us, just like yesterday. It's just us here; no one is going to hurt you. I'm only trying to help you. I'm tired of trying to be there for you Helga when you will not even answer a simple question. You know I was wrong about you, maybe you're not so nice after all."

Helga couldn't believe what she was hearing; she didn't know how to respond. She tried hard to not allow tears escape her eyes. Helga just sat there looking back at Arnold with her eyes opened wide.

"Helga I bet you wouldn't even trust your cat, if you had one. You're like an old stump, you refuse to move, try new things or let someone help you out of your hole where you grow."

"_Interesting example Arnold."_ Helga thought to herself as she listened to Arnolds heated words. Arnold stood up, brought the chair back to the desk. He walked back over to Helga who was watching him the whole time. She did not take her eyes off of him.

"You know Helga, you don't have to push everyone away. There are people out there who care for you, not everyone is bad." With that being said Arnold put down the sheet of paper next to the silent girl; and left the room closing the door behind him.

Helga let her tears fall now that she was alone. She knew if she said something while Arnold was there she would begin to cry. Helga fell backwards on her bed to try to sleep but nothing happened, she just continued to cry. Helga began to hear Dr. Bliss's words in her head again.

"_Helga it's okay to let others hurt you, how will you ever truly express yourself if you don't share your thoughts with others? How can others sympathize with you if you don't let them know what you feel?_

_If you like Arnold and you're partners with him, you need to let him help you. People will not know what you're thinking unless you tell them. Arnold maybe able to take the insults now, but after while your words could hurt him; and what if he doesn't want to speak to you anymore? You need to give the boy a little more credit than you do, you don't have to tell him you like him. But like I've said before, you won't know how he feels about you until you tell him. He may surprise you."_

"What do I do here though?" Helga thought out loud as she sat up and wiped the tears off of her eyes and face. She blinked a few times to make sure all the salt water tears were gone. Helga looked at her feet for a moment to think, that when she noticed the paper next to her feet.

Helga read the words on the paper once. Helga couldn't believe what it said; she then read it again. Again and again she read it a total of ten times to be sure what she was reading.

The more Helga thought about it the more she felt something had to be done. Helga grabbed the poem, went over to her desk and places the paper down. Helga sharpened one of her pencils, pulled out her pencil crayons and a plain white piece of paper. Helga began to do her part of the project. She worked on it for four hours to make everything perfect. Helga got ready for bed after her homework and went right to bed.


	3. The Presentation

**Chapter 3. The Presentation.**

The next day when it came time to present each one seemed to drift my Helga. She couldn't believe what she was doing, _"what if he figures it out? Well of course he will figure it out, he's not that dense or maybe he is? I just want to get this stupid thing over with." _Arnold wasn't nervous even though his poem may notify he has a crush on Helga G. Pataki. _"What difference does it make, she doesn't like like me back."_

"… And that Mr. Simmons is how Rhonda and I did our poem and picture on nature."

"Thank you Rhonda and Herald, please sit down."

Rhonda and Herald took their seats. Herald looked over at Rhonda and winked while Rhonda stuck her finger in her mouth to suggest puking.

"Well class that means we've heard and seen everyone's project in this class, except for Helga and Arnold's. Arnold and Helga could you come and present now please?"

Helga already slipped Arnold his poem back this morning, when he wasn't looking on his desk. Arnold and Helga stood up in unison and moved to the front of the class and turned to face the class.

"Ready when you are Arnold." Mr. Simmons stated as he leaned on the windowsill.__Arnold nodded his head in agreement and began:

"I'm not good with words of literature

I excel in painting and drawing pictures

So you can see how this may be absurd

Could you suffer a few of my cheesy words?

I've known you since before I could remember

But some how I recall it was a day in the summer

I didn't know much about you then

I don't know much about you now

But I want to learn, I want know you some how

I want to know all that you think

Even as I write this I seem to be turning fifty shades of pink…"

A kids in the class chuckled at this, Helga even found it a little humorous.

"… You drowned me out you shove everyone else away

But I know there's a nice side to you, please let her stay

It's okay to be scared it's okay to protect yourself

With all this being said do you mind if I prove myself

I'm not your everyday guy I'm not going to harm you

I promise I am whom you need true and true

No lies no schemes that's not me

You're the heart shaped locket and I'm your key

Excuse the other poems I wrote

They were empty let me try to re-quote

Better version of the ones from before

I hope they reach your core instead of giving you a snore…"

The children began to laugh again only this time louder. Not to embarrass him but because they understood him to be truthful. They in fact found the poem to be truthful and they felt a little uncomfortable for Arnold. They all knew she was in the room, many of them were guessing it might be Helga but most of them were unsure.

Arnold laughed a bit and knew his cheeks were red from the laughter that was being shared around the room. Helga chuckled a bit but also felt a little unease because she read the poem before and knew it was about her. Arnold continued after an awkward laugh came from his mouth.

"… You were right about my favorite things

They may be sugar and ice cream too

But nothing and not even those compare to you

A tree without leaves and a song without lyrics

No matter the season or the reason to sing

No matter the reason an aimless being

Is who I am or will be

Because no one or nothing cares to thee

I like like you lots if my words don't express

Than you must be pretty dense

You can stand under my umbrella

As long as I can be your only fella."

Arnold looked away from the kids in his class, and scratched his neck at the thought of others knowing. Some of the kids were whispering, some girls who had stood under Arnold's umbrella before began to suspect it was them who Arnold was writing to. But Helga knew better, she was lost in her own world hearing Arnold read the poem aloud over and over in her head. Helga girly sighed in her head, "_if you didn't freak on him last night you could've heard him read this aloud before. Nice going Helga, way to mess things up for yourself."_

"Helga, are you going to show us your picture now?" Mr. Simmons interrupted Helga's thoughts and took her out of la la land. She shook her head to snap herself out of it and take the stupid grin off of her face.

Helga moved her hands to her sides to in front of her and opened the piece of paper with her thumbs and index fingers on both hands. The class took a minute to look at it, some were confused others were shocked on how well it was done. Mr. Simmons scratched his head.

"Uh Helga, I think it would be prudent for you to explain to us what this is? It's a little confusing to say the least."

Helga rolled her eyes and answered, "The main focus point of this picture is the tree stump."

Arnold looked from the wall to Helga picture she had put before herself. Arnold could hear his own words in his head being spoken once again.

"_Helga I bet you wouldn't even trust your cat, if you had one. You're like an old stump, you refuse to move, try new things or let someone help you out of your hole where you need help out of."_

Helga continued with the explanation, "The darkness in the sky is representing sadness or depression. There are no clouds in the sky so it represents no way out of the sadness or depression. The only light that's found is around the man that's digging out the old stump and replacing the empty space with new tree. You can get that by the shovel he's using to dig out the old and the new tree closely by."

"I see and how did you get the inspiration for this picture?" Mr. Simmons ask as he began to write on the clipboard he had with him. Arnold was staring at the picture; he knew what she was saying. That she did care back and that she was willing to let him help her now.

"I got it when Arnold wrote

'…_You drowned me out you shove everyone else away_

_But I know there's a nice side to you, please let her stay_

_It's okay to be scared it's okay to protect yourself_

_With all this being said do you mind if I prove myself…'_

He then explains himself of how he's there for her. I feel like she represents the tree, she's stuck in her old ways; but for the better of herself Arnold would help her out. Not only that but she wants his help and freely accepts that. Arnold's poem was romantic, but I don't know how to draw silly sappy things like romance on paper so this will have to do."

"No that's fine Helga in fact in some ways I believe you did draw romance in your picture." Mr. Simmons replied as he made his way to stand in between the two children. He put his clipboard down and then faced the class.

"You do?" Helga asked as she was confused herself how the picture was romantic.

"Yes you see in your picture is shows the care and admiration for the stump, even though it was stuck being itself the man still took care of the tree. Although he was replacing the tree with a new one, the old one gladly took the new coming, was happy about the change and trusted the man enough to do that. The man and the tree represent a different type of romance. Thank you Arnold and Helga your presentation was nice. Now we have a minute left of the class kids lets talk about tomorrow."

Helga however wasn't listening, she sighed to herself again. "_Oh Arnold you truly do care, I wish I had the courage to tell you I love you. Maybe one day, but I think I've said all that I have for today."_

Arnold wasn't listening either, _"Helga does like me than, Grandma and Grandpa was right. How do I tell Gerald, actually he probably already knows._

The bell rang and everyone left the room, some ran and some walked. Helga and Arnold both walked to their lockers like zombies and neither of them heard their best friends talking to them.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked as she waved a hand in front of Helga's face. Helga blinked her eyes a few times and focused in on Phoebe.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, 'I guess you and Arnold did have a fun time working together?"

Helga laughed, "Actually Arnold kicked me out of his house the first night and Arnold left angry the second night."

"But I don't understand."

"It wouldn't make sense unless I explain it to you. I'll tell you later when we get to my house, so what about you and Gerald?"

Helga and Phoebe were just leaving through the front doors when Helga stopped in her tracks to see on the left of her on the lower ground Arnold staring back at her. They both froze to stair at each other, Arnold stopped talking and Helga didn't hear what Phoebe said. They were waiting on one another to do something, say something, anything.

"Arnold?" Gerald waved his hands in his buddy's face. Arnold shook his head and looked back at Gerald.

"Sorry like I was saying, I'll tell you what happened later."

"Whatever man." Gerald and Arnold began to walk in the direction of left.

"Helga you didn't hear me did you?" Phoebe was once again waving her hands in her friends face. Helga blinked a few times again and gave Phoebe apologetic smile. They began to walk as they talked.

"Sorry no I didn't, I was distracted."

"I know you were. By 'ice cream'"

Helga laughed. They were now off the steps of the school and few paces off. Arnold and Helga both turned around at the same time to meet each other's eyes. Arnold made his hand look like a phone with his fingers and mouthed, "I'll call you." Helga had a grin grow wide on her face and she nodded wildly. Fortunately for both of them their friends did not witness this. They both turned around and walked away with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
